dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball AS
Please note that this story is being worked on at a somewhat sporadic pace as the real world likes to intervene like an irreverant jackass, patience is advised. Dragon Ball Another Story (ドラゴンボルアナザストリ; Doragonboru Anazasutori, abbreviated as DBAS), or Dragon Ball AS, is a fan-fiction written by Zf6hellion. It tells the story of three unlikely comrades as they come under fire from a planet spanning organization that forces them to flee for their lives. The story follows their journey from the North Galaxy to the West Galaxy where they attempt to rebuild their lives and perhaps even gain some recognition on the Galactic stage, that has to have a lasting impression at the Check-In Station right? Important Information Background details and what not for things going on in Dragon Ball Another Story. *Canon in DBAS *Power Levels *Character List *Background Info Saga Groups Sheruta Group Sheruta Saga Main Article: Sheruta Saga The Sheruta Saga is the first saga of Dragon Ball Another Story. Taking place ten months after Planet Sheruta was conquered by the Saiyan Shar following his betrayal of the Planet Trade Organization. The saga follows Frost and Baryton as they arrive on Sheruta with orders to eliminate the Saiyans gone rogue. First landing in an expansive desert known as the Great Wastes, the two set out into the world with a clear goal in mind. Eventually clearing the wastelands of Sheruta, the two warriors come across the remains of a Sherutan village and encounter their first opponent, the Albino Saiyan Serada. Despite and obvious difference in power, the Saiyan fights against the two alien warriors and is swiftly defeated. Instead of elminating their opponent, the duo decide to make use of Serada as a guide. The chaos inflicting Sheruta becomes apparent to the group when they encounter a group of PTO forces in the middle of destroying each other due to a split in loyalty to those obeying the Saiyans and those that wish to remain with Lord Freiza. Observing the fight, Frost comes up with the plan of befriending the local Sherutan in order to enlist their help in liberating the planet. After gaining an audience with the Sherutan in-exile, the duo are demanded to prove that they wish to see Sheruta freed and as a result become saddled with the task of defeating Shar's strongest ally, Endai. Hearing the news, Serada joins the duo with the chance of fighting her elder brother. Luring the Saiyan out into the Great Wastes, the trio of warriors confront him in a battle that soon turns into a one-sided beat down. The situation lightens when the three warriors beging pooling their strength together rather than trying to win on their own. Managing to eke out a victory the trio are left unable to finish off Endai but the Saiyan leaves them with their victory and promises to stay out of any conflict against Shar, citing his lack of interest in the situation. Returning to the Sherutan with the news, preparations are made for an attack on Jiin. As the battle breaks out between the Saiyans and the Sherutan, Frost, Baryton and, Serada, confront Shar. Having rested little since their fight with Endai, Shar finds an advantage in his peak physical condition while exploiting his enemies injuries. Despite this advantage the three warriors are able to best Shar forcing him to use a Power Ball in order to trigger the Great Ape transformation. Making use of the same thing, Serada enters her own Great Ape state to continue the fight. Being more powerful naturally, the Great Ape Shar is able to defeat Serada by dealing enough damage to force her to revert to her normal form. In the midst of the fight, Baryton strikes Shar with a sneak attack while also eliminating the Power Ball from its position in the sky causing the Saiyan to lose his advantage. A one-on-one fight between Frost and Shar breaks out with Frost standing as the victor by its end. Staying true to their word, the planet is returned to the hands of the Sherutan though PTO and Saiyan survivors remain a threat. The Saga concludes in Age 737, with the destruction of Planet Vegeta. # Arrival # The Great Wastes # The White Monkey # The Greater Conflict # Orimican Lives! # A Lust For Battle Part 1 # A Lust For Battle Part 2 # Rampage in Jiin # Bardock's Cry For Vengeance Lord Arctic Group Lord Arctic Saga Main Article: Lord Arctic Saga Following the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the trio arrive on Planet Frieza 42 to report on the success of their mission on Sheruta. Lord Arctic's forces attempt to apprehend Serada but are resisted by the trio who flee the base into a nearby city. After encountering Serada's brother, the trio and Endai work together to assault a testing facility of the PTO where they steal a series of prototype Attack Balls and flee the planet. During transit they are caught by Lord Arctic's personal forces and Endai elects to stay behind while the others continue their flight. Despite his power Endai is slain by Lord Arctic who dispatches his second-in-command to continue the pursuit while his own ship undergoes repairs. The trio escape to the planet Shosek where they attempt to take shelter from the Planet Trade Organization, through a series of accidents the trio make themselves the enemy of Shosek's local people who in turn make use of a unique ability to trap the group in some kind of crystallized stasis. Stasis Saga Main Article: Stasis Saga While trapped in their crystalline prison the trio experience a dream-like state that serves to test them in a limitless setting. Placing them in much more powerful forms than their own the group run afoul of a draconic being calling itself Henlong which seeks to destroy the trio. After a long series of battles the world around them collapses and the trio are locked within a black void. Commander Jerin Saga Main Article: Commander Jerin Saga Several years have passed since the group were trapped within their crystal prisons when finally Frost is broken free by a small group of scientists under the employ of Lord Arctic. Slowly regaining his composure Frost frightens the scientists off and goes about freeing his remaining comrades. They escape the facility despite their disorientation and soon find out that Shosek has been absorbed into the Planet Trade Organization and is currently the new home base for Lord Arctic's elite forces. While in hiding the team come across several old wanted posters of themselves that call them The Rogues, the group adopt the name as a team and set out to find a way to escape the PTO once again. During their search they are eventually found by Commander Jerin who attempts to capture or eliminate the three several times. By the end, Jerin is forced to call to Lord Arctic for aid and succeeds in keeping the Rogues on Shosek in time for his lord to arrive. Return of Arctic Saga Main Article: Return of Arctic Saga With Jerin dead and Lord Arctic having arrived on Shosek the Rogues attempt to escape once more but are stopped when Lord Arctic single handedly wipes out his base on the planet, leaving himself with the only space-capable transportation in the vicinity. The Rogues are forced into fighting Arctic's troops and narrowly succeed in the ensuing battle. With the aid of the Shosek populace, the team escape into a nearby system of caves with Arctic giving chase after dispatching some of the braver Shosek people. Fleeing as far as a small set of islands, it isn't long before Arctic catches up with his prey and the battle begins anew. Despite putting up an immense show of force the Rogues are repeatedly beaten down. In a last ditch effort to salvage the fight, Baryton employs a powerful self destruction ability to eliminate himself and Arctic. While dealing a great amount of damage, Arctic survives the blast and easily takes out Serada in a bout of fury. Frost transforms as watching Baryton die provides enough of a burst to break through his fear. Facing off against each other in their final forms, Arctic and Frost clash swords in a duel before Frost comes out as the victor. West Galaxy Group Other World Saga Main Article: Other World Saga The Other World Saga deals with the events Baryton goes through in order to be revived in the world of the living. At the same time Serada and Frost make plans to escape from the PTO in the West Galaxy with Arctic's last subordinates hounding them every step of the way. The Unknown Saga Main Article: The Unknown Saga The Unknown Saga takes place a year after the Jerin Saga with the three protagonists now having fled from the Planet Trade Organization into the West Galaxy. Through the course of this saga the trio are enlisted by the West Kai to assist in facing off against a being that originated outside of the universe. By the end of this saga Serada unlocks the Super Saiyan transformation. Adameck Saga Main Article: Adameck Saga The Adameck Saga is the saga that follows the Unknown Saga, taking place shortly after the events of Bojack Unbound. The saga details the team's hunt after a "rock monster" which takes them back to the North Galaxy and to Earth. The Graveyard Saga Main Article: The Graveyard Saga Occuring sometime after the Adameck Saga, the Graveyard Saga deals with a foe that is capable of creating "Perfect Barriers" making him almost invincible. The trio face off with him in a battle on a world called the Graveyard. This saga is, at the moment, intended to be the final saga of Dragon Ball Another Story unless changes or further planning occurs. Trivia *The author considers the 3 Star Dragon Ball to be the "signature" Dragon Ball for Dragon Ball AS in a similar vain as the 4 star did for Goku, though the Dragon Ball itself has no bearing on the story. Category:Fan Fiction